eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3937 (25 January 2010)
Synopsis Pat is on the floor gasping for breath but just manages to cry out Janine’s name before passing out. Ricky arrives and asks Bianca what is going on. The paramedics enter the kitchen and inform them that Pathas gone into cardiac arrest. Pat is wheeled into the ambulance, while Bianca demands to know what Janine said to Pat. Janine refuses to tell Bianca anything and gets into the ambulance with Pat. Jane and Masood rush over to help and Jane offers to look after the children, while Bianca and Ricky go to Walford General. Masood runs to tell Peggy what has happened. In the living room, Jane asks Bianca what Janine and Pat were fighting about and Bianca tells her she doesn’t know but that she will get to the bottom of things. At the hospital, Janine, Bianca and Ricky are told that Pat has had a heart attack. While explaining how it happened, Bianca again asks Janine what she said to Pat to upset her in such a way, but the doctor informs them that Pat had an underlying condition which triggered the heart attack. When the doctor leaves, Janine and Bianca argue over Pat but Ricky is caught in the middle. Jane arrives and asks how Pat is and Jane comments on the attack being ‘a bit sudden’, whilst looking at Janine and trying to get a reaction from her. Max is babysitting Liam, Tiffany and Morgan but he convinces Janine to babysit after he spots her in the café. Janine walks into the lounge and finds Morgan and Liam re-enacting Pat being treated by the paramedics. Janine shouts at them as Liam tries to explain that he was trying to help Morgan understand what happened to Pat. Bianca and Ricky walk in whilst Janine is still shouting at Liam and Bianca is furious and throws Janine out. In the kitchen, Bianca and Ricky talk about Janine and realise they need to tell Simon in New Zealand about Pat so Bianca offers to call him, while Ricky goes back to the hospital. Back at the hospital, Janine walks in and sees Ricky reading a magazine, and apologises for shouting at the kids. Janine and Ricky discuss the memories of their biological mum. Ricky tells Janine that Pat cares for her, while Janine tells him that Pat always thinks the worst of her, since she thinks her step-daughter killed Archie. Janine then shocks Ricky by telling him that Pat is secretly planning to emigrate. Janine starts to get upset and tells Ricky their mum’s death was her fault, which Ricky tells her it isn’t true. Janine starts to cry whilst telling Ricky that she didn’t mean to argue with Pat, and that it was about Ian. Janine unexpectedly tells Ricky that she knows that Ian didn’t kill Archie. In the Queen Vic, Masood tells Peggy what has happened to Pat – she’s devastated. Later, Ronnie walks in and tells them that she’s had a phone call to say that Archie’s body is about to be released. Peggy offers to arrange the funeral and suggests that they keep it a small intimate family affair. Roxy tells Ronnie she is renting the car lot to Max, which surprises Ronnie. Roxy confronts Ronnie about her whereabouts the day before and Ronnie admits that she visited their mother. Ronnie tells Roxy about Glenda having a son, but Roxy dismisses this and tells her it’s a ‘sick fantasy’. Meanwhile Jean and Bradley are in the Slater’s living room where Jean thanks Bradley for bringing Becca back and cheering Stacey up. After talking about Becca leaving, Stacey walks in with Becca and tells them that Pat has collapsed. In the hallway, Stacey thanks Bradley for letting Becca come back. Later, In the Argee Bhajee, a slightly drunk Jean tells Bradley and Stacey that Archie’s killer may have attacked Pat. Max walks in, and after a moment with Bradley, joins them and announces that Roxy has agreed to rent him Archie’s motor business. Max orders a bottle of champagne to celebrate ‘Branning & Son’ and Becca then brings Max’s recent financial fraud, causing the table to fall silent. Later, whilst setting up the sofa bed, Bradley tries to surprise Stacey when Becca interrupts and tells them she is afraid to sleep in the lounge alone. Kind Bradley offers to sleep in the lounge, and for Becca to share with Stacey. Alone in the lounge, Bradley sits on the sofa, looking at the ring box he is holding. Masood asks for Christian’s help to assemble Amira and Syed’s bed – they are back from honeymoon soon. Masood tries one last time to get Christian to come back to work for Masala Queen but he refuses. As Christian leaves the room he phones Chelsea and arranges to meet up to go clubbing, clearly wanting to take his mind off things. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes